Infrared imaging systems, such as infrared cameras, are increasing in popularity. As the cost to produce infrared imaging sensors decreases and the image quality improves, infrared imaging devices are increasingly finding a wide array of applications. Modern infrared imaging systems typically include associated electronics to perform “pixel processing” to compensate for various types of non-uniformities and distortions that may be introduced by infrared imaging sensors and other components. Such pixel processing requires significant processing speed, especially for real-time applications such as infrared cameras where videos/images need to be captured without significant latency or other delays. However, such demand for processing speed often leads to unfavorable cost, size, and/or power requirements for infrared imaging systems with conventional image processing electronics architectures.
For example, typical infrared camera electronics include a programmable logic device (PLD) such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) to perform pixel processing. However, because PLDs are programmed using logic languages and have poor logic density compared to dedicated circuits, they are not well suited for implementing complex pixel processing algorithms such as resolution enhancement or other high-level pixel processing algorithms, or high-level functions such as networking, compression, user interface, file system management, or other functions of infrared cameras. While some conventional infrared camera electronics include a general-purpose processor (e.g., a digital signal processor (DSP)) to perform such high-level functions, DSPs or other types of general-purpose processor typically cannot efficiently provide the processing speed for types of pixel processing desired in modem infrared cameras. That is, a typical general-purpose processor either cannot meet the processing speed requirement or meets the processing speed requirement only with undesirably large power consumption and heat generation (e.g., running at high frequency). Some conventional infrared camera electronics include hardwired electronics (e.g., custom fixed circuitry or chip) for pixel processing. However, hardwired electronics are more costly to implement, and more importantly do not offer the programmability or configurability to update or configure pixel processing operations as desired.
These difficulties are exacerbated by a growing demand for infrared imaging system electronics to provide video analytics, video compression, image enhancements, and other image/video processing, as well as the need to handle other system functionalities such as user interface, networking, image storage, and peripheral interface functionalities. While some conventional infrared camera electronics aim to meet the increasing demand for processing speed by combining a general-purpose processor, a PLD, a peripheral controller, and other components, such a combination often results in increased cost, size, weight, and power requirements.
Consequently, conventional infrared imaging system electronics are generally costly, inefficient, and unable to provide types of image/video processing desired for modem infrared imaging systems, while requiring significant circuit board area and power. Accordingly, there is a need for improved electronics architectures for infrared imaging systems.